honest_trailersfandomcom-20200215-history
Honest Trailer - Power Rangers (2017)
Power Rangers (2017) is the 204th episode of 'Screen Junkies comedy series Honest Trailers. It was written by Spencer Gilbert,' Joe Starr',' Dan Murrell '''and' Andy Signore. It parodies the 2017 action film Power Rangers. It was narrated by '''Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It was published on June 20, 2017, to coincide with the film's release on home video and Blu-ray. It is 4 minutes 7 seconds long.' '''It has been viewed over 4.2 million times. 'Watch Honest Trailers - Power Rangers on YouTube' ''"If you loved '''The Breakfast Club, but wished they all turned into ninjas at the end, then this is the movie for you." ~ Honest Trailers - Power Rangers'' Script From the studio that could really use a new franchise now that Divergent crashed and burned onto TV (Lionsgate) comes the reboot that asks "What if we took the Power Rangers...seriously?" Uh-oh. Power Rangers If you loved The Breakfast Club, but wished they all turned into ninjas at the end, then this is the movie for you, as these teenagers stuck in detention spend 90 minutes bonding with each other, followed by a generic 30-minute episode of the Power Rangers TV show. Man, I wish they'd kept the focus off the robot battles and onto the Power Rangers' family issues. What's Trini gonna say to her parents? Is Zack's mom gonna be okay? And what timeline am I living in where these are the questions I have about the Power Rangers? Forget everything you know about Jason, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Trini, except their names, because these five teenagers have so much attitude, you'll swear adults just pulled random edgy traits out of a hat, like "death metal yoga lesbian" (Trini); "cliff-diving cheerleader sexter" (Kimberly); "trailer park Asian wild card hobo" (Zack); "autistic black country music-loving hacker"...? (Billy); and the, uh, guy who doesn't wanna play football (Jason). Why not go with that bully that looks like Ed Sheeran (Colt), or at least Jason's friend who jerked off a cow? Now that's 'tuuuuuuuude. Fan favorite Zordon will return thanks to half a day in a VO booth with Bryan Cranston. Here's here to do two things: dump loads of exposition on the audience, and...okay, he's only here to do one thing. Together, the Rangers will battle Rita Repulsa, a fresh new take on Austin Powers' Goldmember (Rita Repulsa: Gold...I need gold...I'm interested in gold./'Goldmember': I love gooooooold!). She's got a plan to destroy the world, and it all centers around the most blatant product placement in movie history. (shows clips of characters talking about Krispy Kreme) Mmmmmm, I could really go for some Dunkin right now. So gear up for a movie that's more than a remake of a kid's show because, buried under its many cheesy moments, cheesy-looking Zords, and cheesy message about how the real Power Ranger was inside you all along lies a really good high school drama that's worth exploring in a sequel, maybe one about them rebuilding Angel Grove, because they really messed that place up. (shows clips of buildings in Angel Grove being destroyed, followed by a cheering crowd) Why are you cheering? Your town is in ruins! Starring Varsity Reds (Dacre Montgomery as Jason Scott/Red Ranger); Pinky in the Plane (Naomi Scott as Kimberly Hart/Pink Ranger); Zack in Black (Ludi Lin as Zack/Black Ranger); Really? The First Gay Superhero in a Movie? Wow! (Becky G as Trini/Yellow Ranger); Bill Shy the Science Guy (RJ Cyler as Billy Cranston/Blue Ranger); Lady Loki (Elizabeth Banks as Rita Repulsa); Walter Whitecrawler (Bryan Cranston as Zordon); Silly Putties (Putties); and Angel Grove's Hottest Club is Ay Yi Yi! It's Got Everything: Floating Heads, Morphing Grids, and 5 Teenagers With Attitude (Bill Hader as Alpha 5). for Power Rangers - Krispy Kremey Power Rangers. Title design by Robert Holtby.]] Krispy Kremey Power Rangers Hey, look, it's the White Power Ranger (shows Jason David Frank in a group shot). Wait, White Power Ranger? That don't sound right (shows Billy). Trivia * Screen Junkies have also produced Honest Trailers for several movies involving giant robots vs giant monsters including Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers: The Movie, Pacific Rim and Pacific Rim: Uprising. * An Honest Trailer Commentary for this episode was recorded and was available on the Screen Junkies Plus until the website/app was discontinued. Screen Junkies don't currently have any way of releasing the video. Reception ''Honest Trailers - Power Rangers ''has a 96.9% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Many media sites commented on Screen Junkies' surprisingly kind take on the film. Screen Rant wrote that it was unexpected for Screen Junkies to get "drawn into the social dilemmas ... underneath all the cheesiness." Screen Rant also noted this Honest Trailer was "quite forgiving for the group that normally mercilessly tear into big budget productions like this," and went on to say the video was "good natured fun that brings out the worst points in a non-spiteful way, while happily pointing at them and giggling behind the microphone. It's also sort of endearing that they refuse to throw shade at the character drama and even half-heartedly point to a direction for a sequel." Mic wrote that the Honest Trailer was "just a treat to watch" and a "hilariously on-point look into the seemingly more-teen-drama-than-action-movie remake." In the same article, Mic praised Screen Junkies for drawing from the film's "ridiculous aspects" including "strange overlaps with The Breakfast Club and some oddly overt product placement." ComicBook.com said the Breakfast Club comparison rang true, and declared "one of the best parts of Honest Trailers are the casting calls at the end, and Bill Hader's Stefon inspired Alpha 5 segment is one of the best they've done." MovieFone declared that Screen Junkies' postulation that "adults just pulled random edgy traits out of a hat to come up with the teenage characters personalities" was a "shining moment." Production credits Voiceover Narration by Jon Bailey Title design by Robert Holtby Series Created by Andy Signore & Brett Weiner Executive Producer - Andy Signore Producers - Dan Murrell, Spencer Gilbert, Michael Bolton, Christina Kline Written by Spencer Gilbert, Joe Starr, Dan Murrell & Andy Signore Edited by Kevin Williamsen and TJ Nordaker External links * 'Power Rangers Gets An Honest Trailer And Its Better Than The Actual Movie '- Mic article * 'Power Rangers Gets The Honest Trailer Treatment '- ComicBook.com article * 'Power Rangers Honest Trailer: The Family Issues Are the Best Part '- Screen Rant article * 'Honest Trailers Points Out That 'Power Rangers' Is 'The Breakfast Club' With Ninjas '- MovieFone article * 'Power Rangers reboot gets an Honest Trailer '- Looper article * '‘Power Rangers’ Honest Trailer: What If The Breakfast Club Turned into Ninjas? '- Slash Film article Category:Honest Trailers Category:Screen Junkies Category:Power Rangers Category:Reboots Category:2010s Category:Action Category:Season 9 Category:Lionsgate Category:Hasbro